Hand-operated roofing tools for fastening the base sheet require that the roofer be doubled over rather than standing erect most of the time and incur additional weight for the operator to pick up and set down in rapid order resulting in fatigue, sore muscles and stiff backs and frequent interruptions in work in order to rest.
In order to fill the need of a tool which will fasten base sheet without the necessity of a roofer being physically discomfitured most of the time and with conformance to his natural body movements so that fatigue on the job is minimized, the weight of the nailer must be kept on the roof and it must be moved around on wheels. Remote control of the triggering of the tool is essential so that the operator need not bend over to fire the fool. As the operator walks along, he should be able to activate the trip in a steady rhythm inserting fasteners into the deck at the desired spacing simply by controlling the speed of his walk.
In addition, the tool should be capable of instant conversion from a "stand-up" operated tool to a hand-operated tool so the operator can work around roof appurtenances, steep roof areas or vertical surfaces, such as parapet walls, crickets, etc.